gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Nushu
Nushus are sub-sentient creatures native to the Go’shii homeworld of Manatari. Biology Nushus originate from the same evolutionary line as Go'shii and as such share many similar physiological traits. The most well known is the use of their ears for nonverbal communication, having the same fur poms on the tips of their ears and 'speaking' in the same nonverbal language, provided a means for Go'shii to communicate with Nushus and vice versa. Nushus were fully omnivorous, unlike Go'shii and their gut bacteria could easily digest fruits and nuts, which they could solely subsist off of. Similar to their "parent" species, they were able to survive in a wide variety of temperatures and climates though they were most suited to living in forest and marshland environments. They also bear extreme intelligence for animals, being very close to a sentient being in terms of intelligence. Nushus can be taught to echo basic verbal commands, learn very basic math, carry out basic tasks. Nushus were very adept in aquatic environments being excellent swimmers as their fur is coated in an oil that helps them to remain comfortable in the water. In the Pre Space Era it is believed that Nushus survived due to their ability to form very complex social structures and live in symbiosis with other native creatures including being domesticated by the Go'shii. These complex packs helped to distribute food between all members of the pack, maintain territory and access otherwise difficult food sources. They were easily domesticated due to their docile nature and high intelligence. When reproducing, Nushus young are referred to as "kits" and are born very small, but will quickly grown in size over the course of two years. Nushus are considered fully mature after about two years. Nushus mate for life, and often select a single mate with which they stay with until death. Often, if a Nushu's mate dies, they will fall into a severe depression and will refuse all food, starving themselves until death. Empathic and Psionic abilities Nushus have powerful empathic and psionic abilities which have been readily studied by Sector 8. The true extent of these abilities is often covered up to the general public, explained away as a combination of pheromones and positive psychological and physiological benefits of animal interaction, when in fact the existence of psionic and their abilities is very real. Their most well-known ability is their empathy, in where they feel empathy for all sentient beings, even those that would try to do them harm, and they have a sense for creatures undergoing physical or emotional pain and will attempt to comfort them. This acts as a sort of psionic syphon in that a Nushu can "draw off" a considerable portion of an individuals' physical or emotional pain, feeling it themselves. They will be consumed by an instinctive desire to do this to beings, even when these beings would try to push them away or lash out and harm them. They also have the capacity to absorb oncoming energy of a magical or psionic nature and absorb it in place of its intended target, deflecting it onto themselves even if they are not physically present between the assailant and target, so long as they are relatively nearby. It is this property that is heavily researched by Sector 8. Nushus also share strong psionic bonds between one another, particularly bonds between 'lovers' and children, but also bonds with sentient beings that they are particularly close with.